


The Green

by SalmonellaSangre



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: Cheating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Flirting, Masturbation, Skinny Dipping, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, married reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalmonellaSangre/pseuds/SalmonellaSangre
Summary: A lonely senator’s wife find herself falling for the charming groundskeeper
Relationships: Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. The Pool

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series of one-shot type chapters that might be short sometimes and just didn't really fit with an overarching plot since most of the stories I have planned out after this chapter are going to be smutty pwp. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I've never read Lady Chatterley's Lover and had only googled it after I found some gifs that were dug up as inspiration for this story. I realized when I watched a filmed version how similar the overall story can be, but this all came from an idea I had with a friend while storyboarding.

It was a hot summer day in June and your husband Maxwell was back in DC for work. It was nice being a senator’s wife, you two hardly spoke to each other anyways so being alone most of the week without him was nice, but you did get lonely.

  
When you two moved into this estate, The Green, some staff that had already been working on the premises. You could use the help, after all, neither of you believed you could do all the work this house needed all by yourself. You decided to keep the housekeeper and groundskeeper as live-in, as they had been with the previous owners, but you especially wanted to keep on the groundskeeper, not because he was attractive, though that did help, but because when you saw the vast property, you had imagined turning it into a lovely English garden. It was rather boring as it was, but at least it had a pool for you to cool off in.

Ezra was his name, and you could not stop staring at him. As he worked, when he walked by, the way he looked all sweaty with dirt on his shirt. You couldn’t help yourself. And he had the most handsome voice, too. Deep, strong, a little raspy, and a perfectly beautiful Southern accent to your ears. You couldn’t help but imagine doing things with him, you were so unsatisfied by Maxwell that you dreamed of being touched by someone as attractive and strong as Ezra.

Currently, you were sitting out back by the pool drinking a glass of lemonade and reading Lady Chatterley's Lover, a book you borrowed from your friend after she told you how steamy it was. Ezra had finished trimming the hedges and you asked him to clean the pool for you before you went for a dip. You watched him over the top of your book, sunglasses, and hat hopefully hiding your hungry stare as he stripped off his shirt and grabbed the net to clean. He glanced your way for a brief moment and you looked down again, hoping he didn’t notice you. But you felt his gaze linger on your body as he swept the leaves away.

Deciding to test the waters, you casually brought your glass up to your arm and rubbed it along your upper arm and let the perspiration from the glass drip down your arm. You were pretending to read still but out of the corner of your eye, you saw him watching. Again, you brought the glass to your chest and slowly rubbed the moisture off the glass onto your chest and you felt a heavy drop make its way between your breasts. Even from where you were, you could see Ezra’s mouth slightly fall open and he quickly snapped it shut and looked away. You smiled a little at that and went back to reading. You’ll remember that later tonight when you’re in your bed, alone.

While Ezra was still working, you got up to refresh your glass. Just as you were leaving the house again, you saw Ezra coming up the porch stairs.

“Mrs. Lear, the pool’s finished for you,” he said.

“Lovely, thank you for that, Ezra.” He smiled a little as you said his name.

“Would it be too much trouble, ma’am, if I could bother you for a cool glass of water? It’s quite hot today.”

“Certainly, I actually have some lemonade here if you would prefer?”

“That sounds delightful, ma’am.”

You came back to hand him his glass and your hands brushed against each other. His fingers rough against your soft hand.

“Thank you,” he said with a smile and gulped from the glass. You watched as a little dribbled down his chin and you could feel yourself getting hot again.

“Well, I should get back to it Mrs. Lear. Thank you again for this, it was delicious.” Ezra handed the glass back and you just placed it on the counter.

You both silently walked back out to the pool together. You took off your hat and sunglasses, placed them on your chair, and walked in as Ezra circled the other way and picked up his shirt from the ground and wiped at the sweat collecting on his brow. He watched you as you slowly descended into the water and sighed contentedly.

“How is the temperature, ma’am? Is it cool enough for you?” Ezra asked.

“Yes, the water’s perfect. You should join me, you look pretty hot yourself.”

“I don’t know if I should…” He hesitated, hands on his hips.

“Come on, it’s a hot day and you’ve worked so hard. You’ve earned it.”

Ezra looked out across the garden, still unsure. His previous employers would never be so forward and let him use the pool.

“Maxwell isn’t home. And I would enjoy the company,” you said just low enough for him to hear you. “Don’t make me order you.”

At that, Ezra nodded with a smile. “Okay. It would be nice to cool off, I guess.” He toed off his boots and hesitated at taking his pants off, but he quickly shucked them off and jumped into the pool.

You smiled at successfully convincing him and glad to see him stripped down for you. “See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” you teased as he came up, smiling and sending a small splash his way.

“No ma’am,” He smiled back at you.

The two of you paddled around the pool for a bit before Ezra spoke up again. “What were you reading over there, if you don’t mind my asking?”

You peered over at Ezra suggestively. “Oh, just a book that a friend let me borrow. Lady Chatterley's Lover. Have you heard of it?”

“I believe I have heard of that one. Haven’t gotten around to reading it yet. I hear it’s quite-” He didn’t finish. He had a small smirk on his face and looked away.

“Yes, it quite is,” you finish for him.

“Mr. Lear’s letting you read that?”

“Oh? And I need my husband’s permission to read now, do I?”

“No, that isn’t what I meant. I’m sorry ma’am, it’s not my place.”

“No, it certainly is not.” You teased again with a smirk his way. “Maybe I’ll let you borrow it when I’m done.”

“Well, I do enjoy reading a lot, I’m sure I could get it back to you in no time so you can give it back to your friend.”

“You enjoy reading? What do you usually like to read, then?”

“All kinds, the classics, poetry, some contemporary stuff, too. I kind of have a soft spot for love stories.”

“A romantic at heart, then, I see.”

Ezra looked away at that but you saw a blush forming.

“So then, how did you end up working here? At The Green?” You tried for a change of subject, get to know the handsome man a little better.

“Well, the previous owners hired me about 5 years ago now. Heard I was the best green thumb around and they needed help after their last groundskeeper retired. I was planning with the Missus to possibly start some roses but they decided to move on, I guess. I was glad you were so adamant to fix the property grounds up for your own garden as I had already drawn up quite a few designs myself.”

“Oh, you did? We should get together and begin that little project soon then, I have some ideas of my own and would love to compare with your designs.”

“Yes, ma’am, we can do that.”

“How about tomorrow?”

“I can do that.”

The conversation fell off again as you two paddled around a few more minutes before Ezra spoke up again.

“Well, ma’am, that was a nice swim, but I need to go now, I still have some work to finish before the day is done. Thank you for letting me cool off.”

“Of course, Ezra, feel free to join me for a swim any time you like. I’ll see you tomorrow, bright and early.”

With that, Ezra hauled himself out of the pool with his strong toned arms, dripping wet as he gathered his clothes and began to walk back to his little cottage home, not without a final glance at you over his shoulder before he disappeared behind a hedge.


	2. The Shed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have the day off and decide to go for a dip in the pool. Your day ends completely differently than you could ever have expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was half co-written with Mai (@miscellaneous-mando on tumblr) who is also half the brain-child of this whole idea so credit goes out to her

You and Ezra had been working hard all week planning out the garden and planting rose bushes in the spot you picked out just off your back porch. You wanted to be able to walk along the roses while drinking your morning coffee. It was coming along nicely but you decided that the two of you needed a nice break and took the day off to relax. It was a weekday and Maxwell wasn’t home as usual. The sun was hot and not a cloud in sight, you figured today would be a nice day for a dip in the cool water of the pool. 

Confident that you would have a decent amount of privacy, you tugged at the strings of your swimsuit’s top half; the pink gingham cloth falling to the ground followed by your bottoms. You brought yourself to the pool’s edge, sighing in relief as your scorched feet cut through the surface of the water. Cool sparks shot through your body as the water began to engulf you, pivoting your hips so you could float on your back. The cool water was a nice contrast from the hot sun beating down on your face, a content hum passing your lips.

“Agh, I forgot to fix those goddamn filters again,” Ezra huffed as he peeled himself up from his rocking chair, placing this marvelous book you had lent him on the coffee table beside him. Even on his ‘day off’, Ezra could never find a single moment to ever take to himself anymore. Not that he didn’t mind your company, his favorite part of work now that Mr. Lear is out of town regularly, but he didn’t want to intrude on your day off, too.

Kicking rocks along the gravel path to the pool, Ezra resigned himself to a quiet demeanor, head swimming with a million thoughts at once. His lust was forced to be reduced to a mere simmer in his belly, his longing to profess to you the way you drove him mad was ludicrous; you are a married woman, one of much higher status than he, but you were positively magnificent. Kind, friendly, and warm towards a man as low as E-

When he rounded the corner and was jolted from his thoughts, Ezra had to restrain himself from choking out of shock at the sight of you lounging in the pool, as bare as the day you were born. Your arms were thrown across a pool float, naked chest just above the water, head thrown back with your eyes closed in peace. A painting of a goddess that Ezra doubted any artist would ever be able to carve such ethereal beauty into a slab of pearly marble. His mouth salivated as his eyes flicked from your breasts to your hips and back up again––his pants suddenly feeling much tighter than they were moments ago.

Silently, cursing himself for his rudeness, Ezra turned abruptly on his heel, the image of your body etched into his eyelids. It was a punishment for his thoughts, pure torture against a man guilty. His house was too far from the pool; Ezra unsure how long he would be able to walk with the growing ache between his legs urging to drop to his knees at that very instance.

The shed.

Ezra steered himself off the path, racing towards the tiny shed that resided a mere dozen or so yards away. What took less than 30 seconds felt like a year, Ezra not bothering to even lock the door behind him. Fumbling with his belt, Ezra’s pants pooled at his feet after a frustrated grunt, one hand pressed against the wall to keep himself steady. Bringing the hem of his shirt to his lips, Ezra clenched his teeth down on the soft fabric, a shaky moan half-muffled as his hand wrapped around his aching erection, thumb swiping over the angry red tip.

“Oh, I’d hate to bother him,” you grimaced as you rose out of the water. It took you until Ezra’s day off to realize you needed him to help you carry a box of nice decorations you had purchased for the little greenhouse he spent so much time in. You figured he may like some brighter lights for when he visits at night––or maybe even a better chair than the rusty one he was reduced to using prior to your move. There was just something about that man that made you feel so...soft.

Slipping on the ridiculously unnecessary fancy robe you brought with you to the pool, you slicked back your hair a bit before taking off towards his cottage. Knowing Ezra, you figured he was busy reading or working on a personal project, hands never unoccupied. He never turned you down when you need help, doing a better job at looking out for you than your actual husband. Ezra–

A faint noise brought you to a halt, head snapping to look over at the shed. The door was slightly ajar, the latch unbolted. You shrugged before making your way over to the little building, hand pulling the door open just an inch more.

“Ezra? I hate to bother you, but I need–”

Your eyes flew wide at the sight before you: Ezra’s nose scrunched in a snarl as jaw clenched tight––the t-shirt between his teeth giving you a full view of his tanned torso, the v that dipped down to where his hand was furiously pumping around his thick, long cock. Ragged huffs and groan slipped past his lips, hip bucking forward into the tight grasp of his fingers. At the sound of your voice, he looked up.

And he saw you.

The bastard saw you. His dark eyes locked with yours, a smirk tugging faintly at his lips. Perhaps it was the rush of adrenaline, the overwhelming lust that clouded his mind, that made him do it. Or maybe he wanted you to find him. Pearly white ropes of his cum spilled over his skin. A loud, wanton gasp forced from his lungs. Heat flooded your core; what was left of the pool water clinging to your body was unable to extinguish the flame that ignited in your belly. But still, you ran.

You forced yourself to turn away from the scene in front of you, legs moving faster than your brain, robe flowing out behind you along the winding path. In the blink of an eye, you were tearing open the back doors that led into your home. The couch was practically calling your name as you threw yourself down, desperately ripping open your robe so your hand could trace the deafening pulse that led straight to your clit. Propping your leg over the armrest, you barely got yourself comfortable before your fingers began to sink into your aching pussy––a whimper choked out of you while your other hand weakly grasped at the back of the couch.

It was utterly debauched, your moans caught in your throat as you replayed what you had just seen in your head. You pretended that the fingers that drove into you were Ezra’s thick ones, that he was stretching you out before attempting to fit his entirety into you. A shadow cast over you, and you knew it was him despite your wishes it was all a dream. You didn’t want this dream to end, though.

“Is this what you needed my help for, ma’am?” His voice was lilted with humor, your eyes opening to see the same devious smirk you had seen in the shed. What embarrassment and dignity you held onto with every nerve in your body was released, slick fingers reached up to press against Ezra’s chest. He wordlessly grabbed your hand, bringing your limp fingers to his lips. The smooth, wet velvet of his tongue against your flesh set off fireworks in your brain, cunt gushing with arousal.

“Please. I need you.”

You sat up, eyes never leaving his as he bent down and passionately kissed you. Ezra put one knee on the couch between your legs and put his hand to your chest and pushed you back down. He softly caressed down your breast, stopping to give your nipple a pinch before slowly moving his hand down your stomach, your pelvis, and traced his fingers in your hip crease.

His eyes traced his path down, as your eyes also followed his fingers down, down, down, and just as he moved them to caress your folds, they snapped up to meet his as you gasped at his touch. He moved his fingers up and down your already slick cunt and gathered up the wet coming from you to circle around your aching clit. Your hand on the couch back tightened and after a few strokes, he dipped his fingers into you. Your mouth dropped open and you held a breath, your other hand flying up to grab at his shoulder. Your fingers bunched at his shirt as he pumped his thick, long fingers achingly slow in and out. He leaned back down to capture your lips and you sighed at how soft yet passionate it was.

“How does that feel, little bird? Are you gonna sing for me?” Ezra spoke low, his deep voice resonating in your core. You were rendered speechless, so Ezra took it upon himself to fill the silence. His fingers changed up every once in awhile, teasing you by pulling out to circle around your clit, smooth them up and down your slick folds, then dive deep back into your cunt. “You love that, don’t you. I bet you went in that pool the way you did in hopes that I would see you, didn’t you?” You shook your head in response, but he continued. “No, I’m sure it was just a coincidence that you came looking for me after I saw you, this sheer robe trying to cover these lovely breasts,” he said as he caressed the curve of your breast with his other hand, pinching your nipple while still torturously fucking you with the other. He brought his lips to your pert nipple and sucked while he pushed his fingers in and pressed on a spot inside you that made you gasp. You had never been touched like this before. Ezra’s skilled fingers swiftly brought you closer and closer to your peak. You brought his face up to yours again, devouring him with your kiss, tongue and lips sliding over each other.

You were writhing on the couch, your orgasm thrumming through your body. Your hands found Ezra’s hair and you tugged at his locks as you rode out your pleasure, humming at his lips, his fingers still pumping away inside you. You pulled his head back and looked into his eyes and he stopped working his fingers, not pulling them out just yet. You were panting heavily, fully sated by the work put in by the beautiful man before you.

“Well, how was that, little bird?”

“Just what I needed, Ezra. Truly amazing.” You brought him in for another kiss, pleased that the weeks of flirting finally culminated in this. He pulled back and took out his fingers from inside you and brought them up to his lips, tasting you once again, and let out a hum.

“You taste amazing. Next time, I’m going to have to try it from the source.”

At that, your mouth opened a little in shock, still a little in disbelief at what just transpired. Ezra stood up and wiped his fingers on his t-shirt as you sat up now. He took a couple of steps but you called to him.

“So, there will be a next time, then?” You couldn’t help but question. You wanted to feel more confident but in this moment, Ezra definitely had the upper hand. He turned back to you with a smirk on his face and winked before he walked away again. You were left alone to collapse back on the couch, sighing and ruminating on what just happened.


	3. The Greenhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You insist Ezra gives you a tour of the greenhouse

You had finished talking to Eileen, your housekeeper and cook, about having her show you some basic skills around the kitchen since you never even learned how to boil water. Your damn family thought that a lady of your status should never have to cook, but here you were, a full adult and tired of making others do everything for you, so you decided to make a change.

Eileen had told you that a lot of the fruits and vegetables she cooked with were grown by Ezra, and his name pricked at your ears. Of course, he did, he had an amazing green thumb that you saw him work his magic.

You had been dying for time alone with Ezra after your last encounter anyway, so it was an easy excuse to visit him at the greenhouse to see what he was growing. You were wearing a simple white floral summer dress and it flowed in the breeze as you walked down the path to the enormous glass structure.

The door was ajar, so you peeked your head in and knocked at the door jam as you called his name. His head popped up behind a post with a curious look on his face, but as soon as he saw you, his face lit up with his crooked smile.

“Well, this is a surprise, Mrs. Lear. What can I do for you?” Ezra asked with a hint of suggestion in his voice. He came around the post and was wiping his dirt-covered hands on a towel as he looked you up and down. You were also looking at Ezra, just a little sweaty from work and hair mussed up, perfectly revealing the small blonde patch that grew from just above his temple.

“Oh, please, don’t call me that, it makes me sound so old. You know I’d prefer for you called me by my first name,” you said, a little bashful at talking to him. You have seen Ezra now, and he has seen you. You’ve touched each other, kissed, made the other cum, yet not fully fucked. Why should you feel these butterflies? “Well, I was speaking to Eileen about her amazing cooking and she let in on the fact that you grow a lot of the fruit and vegetables she cooks with. I thought maybe I’d check out your little operation out here. And I don’t believe I’ve had a tour inside this big old greenhouse just yet.”

“Certainly, let me show you around,” Ezra said as he gestured with his head. He tossed the towel on a nearby table and turned a corner where you couldn’t see him. As you rounded it trying to follow him, he caged you in with his arms against a nearby wall. His face was close to yours, eyes roaming your face and body as you held your breath.

“Little bird, I think you came here for more than just a tour of the… vegetation, is that right?”

You gulped, feeling his breath on your lips as he spoke. He was correct in his assumption, but as soon as you stepped through that door and saw him, you nearly lost your nerve. The two of you had been so flirty for so long now, but you hesitated, so Ezra helped you along.

“I can feel it, Mrs. Lear, what you want to do. Just say it.” He lightly caressed up and down your arm with his fingers as he talked. Ezra wasn’t going to make the first move, you both knew it had to be you. You decided to take the plunge and fully commit to this affair.

“I need you, Ezra,” you said.

Ezra closed the gap and kissed you hard. He pulled over to a corner where the comfy armchair you bought for him was sitting and he pushed you into it. He kneeled on the ground at your feet and you looked at him curiously.

“I told you the next time we would meet like this that I wanted to taste you from the source.”

Ezra lifted up your dress, pulled your knees apart, and pulled down your underwear so fast your head was spinning. Before you could fully prepare for what was happening, he pulled your ass to the edge of the chair and dipped his head down, and kissed up your inner thighs. You shivered in anticipation, the kisses sending heat to your now throbbing cunt. At first, your hands gripped the armrests tightly, knuckles white as you felt his hot breath caress your core. As soon as his tongue licked up your lips, your hands flew to his hair. To get a better angle on you, he brought your legs over his shoulders and snaked his hand up your waist. While Ezra turned you into a moaning puddle as he worked his skillful tongue, his hands came up to play with your tits through your dress, kneading them and pinching your nipples, watching you writhe in pleasure at his touch. Your hands pulled at his hair and released their grip in waves as Ezra brought you closer and closer to your release.

After cumming for the first time by just his tongue, he continued on, never relenting and fully intending to make you cum again for him. “Your fingers- use your fingers, please, I- I need to feel them inside me again,” you breathlessly begged Ezra.

He pulled back and said, “no, my little dove, I have something better to put inside you.”

He got up from between your legs and you could see how hard he got simply from eating you out, large cock straining against his tight jeans. He took your hand and helped you up from the chair, your body relaxed from your orgasm. He pulled you into his arms for a passionate kiss, you could taste yourself on his tongue and lips, feel your wet on his chin.

He backed you against the wall again and your hands went to his belt and began to undo his pants and tug them down just enough for his hard cock to spring free from its restraint. You grab it, finally feeling the weight in your hand, having dreamt of this moment since you saw him pulsing in his fist as he came looking in your eye. You gripped him tight and pumped your hand a few times, thumb gathering the small bead of precum that dripped out of the tip.

Ezra groaned at your touch, glad to feel a hand other than his own after some time. He pulled up your skirt and grabbed your legs to wrap them around his waist before you lined him up to penetrate your waiting entrance. Ezra wasted no time in fucking into you with a quick hard thrust. You gasped at the sudden intrusion, hands gripping his shoulders tightly while Ezra gave you a brief moment to adjust to his large size. You looked at him and gave a slight nod, and Ezra wasted no time fucking you. He had been waiting for this for months now, the culmination of all your flirting and teasing coming out in his hard thrusts.

You couldn’t help the noises coming out of you as he vigorously pounded into you, not a worry in your mind of anyone hearing you. Ezra’s strong hands held you up by your ass and you held on to his arms. You held on tight as you brought a hand up to Ezra and stuck two fingers in his hot mouth. Ezra sucked at those fingers until they were nice and wet, the feeling of his tongue caressing them excited you even more. You brought them down to touch yourself, using your slick fingers to swipe at your aching clit, already on the verge of cumming again from his large cock hitting your sweet spot over and over again. It didn’t take long until you felt the waves crashing down on you again, screaming in pleasure as the moment spurred on Ezra to increase his pace, chasing your high with his own.

Ezra came shortly after you, releasing deep within you, moans escaping his throat. Ezra held you up for a moment longer, spent and ragged breaths mingling in the air shared between you. He pulled out with a small grunt and placed you back on your feet. You swayed a little and held on to him tightly, feeling a little precarious. Ezra held you in place against the wall, pinning you back with a soft kiss on the lips, on your nose, on your forehead. You both looked deep into each other's eyes, settled once again. You almost expected to feel awkward after, but you smiled as you looked at his handsome face. He brought a hand to your hair to try to smooth it down for you, a soft chuckle on his crooked lips.

“Well my dear, you look thoroughly ravished. Debauched, one might say,” he said.

“You looked down to try to smooth your dress into place and noticed dirt smears all over your white dress, handprints all over your breasts.  
“Ezra!” you chided playfully.

“I do apologize, dove, I couldn’t help myself with this… beautiful body.” Ezra looked you over, biting his lip.

“Well, uh, thank you for that amazing… tour of the greenhouse. Very insightful.”

You turned to leave and Ezra smiled and held in a laugh as he saw more smears of his dirty handprints on your ass. He smacked it as you walked away but didn’t say anything about it and watched you walk out of the greenhouse and back up the path to the main house. He turned back and saw the pair of forgotten panties laying on the ground beside the chair.  
~  
You walked into the kitchen, still a little dazed and mind far away, not thinking about running into Eileen.

“Um, Mrs. Lear?” she tentatively called to you as you walked into the kitchen.

“Yes, Eileen?”

“You- you have um… some dirt on your dress,” she blushed as she pointed out the mess left on your dress.

“Oh, yes, I’ll have to go and change then. When will dinner be ready?”


	4. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another year another Fourth of July party. But this year, you have a distraction...

It was the 4th of July and Maxwell had to host his annual party in your new fancy house. And of course, he invited too many people and went all out for this year’s party. Staff wandering throughout the house with trays of hors d'oeuvres and champagne, and a full bar in every room. You were having a boring time talking to people you didn’t like and trying not to get caught for too long talking to all the stuffy old wives of these dull men. You had already drunk a couple of glasses of champagne by this point and were looking to find your way out of this latest discussion. 

“Well, and you would never believe what she said,” continued one woman, you think her name was Margaret, a wife of one of Maxwell’s fellow congressmen. You weren't even paying attention to the story as you finished your third glass. 

“What?” continued another woman whose name you forgot immediately after she introduced herself. You were looking to steal the next waiter who walked by to give you another glass. 

“She told me that Patricia was having an affair with-” 

“Sorry ladies, I have to freshen up. Please excuse me,” you interrupted, not wanting to hear the kind of things they would have to say about this type of conversation. As you walked away, you found that next glass of bubbly and took a big swig while continuing your way to your room upstairs. 

Once upstairs, you went out onto your balcony and leaned on the railing, looking out across your back garden. A faint light coming from a little cottage on the far side of your property captured your attention. As you took another sip, you got an idea in your head. You went over to your phone and picked up the receiver and made sure that no one was on the line, then dialed Ezra’s extension. 

“Hello?” came Ezra’s deep voice on the line. 

“Hi, it’s me,” you said back. 

“Hey, darlin’, how’s the party going over there? Sounds like a good time.” 

“Not that fun actually, these parties are always so boring and I end up drinking too much just to get myself through it,” you told him. “But you know, I was thinking maybe there’s something else that could get me through the party this year, though.” 

“Oh really, and what might that be?” Ezra picked up on your tone and played along. 

“Well, I was thinking more like  _ someone  _ that could get me through this,” you emphasized for him. “What are you doing right now?” 

“Well, I was just reading, but if you need a distraction, I may be able to help with that.” 

“Oh, can you now? And what would you do to… distract me?” 

“Well, first I would kiss you deeply until you were breathless,” Ezra started. 

“Oh yeah? I can already feel myself getting a little breathless,” you played along. 

“Then I would caress my fingers down that amazing body of yours, feel all your curves and that soft skin. I would bring them down to between your legs and feel that heat you have, feel you getting wet for me.” 

“Oh, Ezra, I’m starting to feel it already.” 

“Yeah, baby? Are you touching yourself for me right now?” 

“Yes, Ezra, just for you,” you moaned over the line. 

“Good, baby. Once you’re all wet for me, I would kneel down on the ground and eat you up. I want to taste all those delicious juices you make for me, get you even more wet for my dick.” 

At that, you couldn’t resist anymore. “Ezra, I can’t take it, I need you. I need you now!” you breathed into the receiver. 

“Then come over after the party and we can play this out, baby.” 

“I can’t wait any longer. Meet me in the greenhouse, as soon as you can. I’ll meet you out there in five minutes.”

“Okay, see you soon, darlin’,” Ezra replied, so you hung up and finished your glass. 

You checked yourself in the mirror and had a fun little idea pop into your head before heading down. You made sure to go down the east wing stairwell that led to the kitchen’s side entrance so you wouldn’t get caught up in another boring conversation or cornered by Maxwell before the fireworks started. You couldn’t help the smile you had on your face as you walked towards the greenhouse, anticipation for meeting up with Ezra, and for him to see your surprise all while you had a whole house full of people. The thrill of potentially getting caught sped up your heart. 

Luckily the moon was big and bright and the light coming from the house flooded the garden just enough for you to see your way around without stumbling. You opened the door to the greenhouse and saw him waiting there for you. The two of you rushed together in a flurry of kisses, grabbing at each other and beginning to take the other’s clothes off while Ezra walked you back against a table. Mouths and tongues fought for dominance as you pulled his shirt off his shoulders and he lifted your dress up around your middle. Ezra made quick work of undoing his pants and shoving them down then lifted you up on the table. He brought his hand down, noticed you weren’t wearing underwear, and pulled back to look at you with a grin. 

“Nothing on down here, huh?” 

“I wanted to surprise you. Easier access,” you replied. 

Ezra kissed you again, intensely as ever. He caressed your folds noticing the wetness that your little phone conversation already started. He inserted a finger and quirked it in you and you gasped a bit, then he added another and began to pump them in and out, preparing you, not like you needed it, though. You loved the feeling of that stretch from his cock sliding into you. 

While Ezra played with you, you licked a big wet stripe in your hand, Ezra’s eyes watching your tongue intently then looked into your eyes as you brought your hand down to pump at his hardened cock, his mouth opened slightly as your hand slid along his girth. You swiped your thumb on the head of his cock and smoothed it around, thumb tracing along the rim as your grip tightened. 

Not wanting to waste any more time, Ezra took his fingers out of you and nudged your hand away. He lined up his cock with your entrance and slammed into you in one fell swoop. You gasped and Ezra groaned, taking a second to get your bearings before he began to drive into you in earnest, fucking you fast and hard. You couldn’t help the sounds coming out of you, loud moans mingled with quick breaths shared by the both of you. You captured Ezra’s lips again and bit down on his bottom lip, eliciting a sound from deep in his throat. You held onto his shoulders tight, your legs wrapped around his torso as he picked up his pace, getting a little rougher as his hips hammered into yours. 

The fireworks had just begun, and Ezra brought his hand down to play with your clit, edging you to meet your end faster and faster, hips continuing with their maddening pace. The loud bangs in the sky covered the sounds of the banging from the table and you let your voice be heard amid the chaos. You could tell Ezra was reaching his end as well. His speed picked up and his thrusts became more erratic, fingers quickly gliding along your clit, helping you to reach your peak before he met his. 

You came with a scream, Ezra’s fingers and thrusts never slowing. You spasmed around his cock, body shaking as it swept through you, pleasure coursing through you head to toe. Finally, with Ezra’s last few hard thrusts, he started to cum, cock pulsing as he emptied deep inside you. Ezra rested his head on your shoulder as the two of you heavily panted, Ezra slowly softening while still inside you. You took his head in your hands and brought it to yours, kissing him softly yet deeply, then resting your foreheads together. 

Ezra slowly pulled out, then brought his pants up before he helped you down. You pulled your dress back down and remembered again that you wouldn’t have underwear to help keep the mess at bay. You were a little excited at the prospect of going back to the party feeling Ezra’s cum slowly leak out of you. Once both of you were fully dressed again, he brought you in close for another searing kiss. 

“How was that little distraction, then?” Ezra asked. 

“Oh, it was more than little and it was a better distraction than I could have hoped for,” you replied, kissing him again. “I’ll have something good to think about the rest of the night.” 

When you two finally pulled apart, you looked each other over, you dusted off Ezra’s shirt as he smoothed your hair back down. You felt hot and flushed still, but it was worth it. 

“Stay here for a minute after I leave, just in case,” you told Ezra. 

He nodded and winked at you and you turned to the door again. The fireworks were finished but you figured everyone would still be distracted enough to sneak back in unnoticed and not missed. Getting back in the house again through the kitchen was easy enough. You went into the main area for the party again, and well, you weren’t exactly right about either of those things. Maxwell found you a moment after you walked into the main area and called over to you. 

“Where were you?” he questioned as he reached you. “I wanted you by my side for the fireworks! You know how we watch them every year together.” 

“Yes, I know, I’m sorry, but it was overwhelming in here talking to everyone and I was getting hot so I stepped out into my garden for a little fresh air.” 

“Well, it doesn’t seem to have worked, you still look a little flush.” 

“Well, I also had quite a few glasses of champagne already too, maybe that’s just it.” 

“Sweetie, you know how I don’t like you drinking too much at these functions, I don’t like the way it looks to my guests. No more for you tonight, okay?” Maxwell insisted. 

“Yes, Maxwell, I’ll stop. I’m going to freshen up, okay? Pat some cool water on my face to cool down,” you told him, then turned to go back upstairs. 

Maxwell watched you walk away, and all the while you couldn’t stop thinking about the feeling of Ezra’s cum leaking down your thighs. 


	5. The Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You & Ezra are caught in the rain while gardening

You and Ezra had been working hard all day in the rose garden, pleased to see the progress the two of you had made, and how well you worked together. Ezra really was magic with the plants, and you loved to see them thrive. You two were having such a nice conversation while you worked that you didn’t notice the growing dark and clouds that had formed overhead. Suddenly it began to downpour.

“Quick, let’s go inside mine, it’s closer,” Ezra called to you over the heavy rain.

The two of you ran to his cozy little cottage, soaking wet and dripping all over the porch. You laughed together under the covering looking out at the storm. You shivered, just beginning to feel chilled from the temperature change and Ezra hugged you close.

“Let’s go inside, get out of these wet clothes, and warm up by a fire,” Ezra suggested as he looked you up and down. 

“Yes please, that sounds like a great idea.”

Ezra left you in the living room while he went into his bedroom to get a couple of blankets. You looked around and saw a well-loved, cozy looking brick fireplace. The small house was filled floor to ceiling with books and plants. Stacks of books on side tables, a writing desk in the corner with papers and pens strewn about. Plants hung from the ceiling and on the windowsill. Of course he had plants even in his house. A particular bookcase grabbed your curiosity and you went to go see what he had. Poets and romantics, just as he said so long ago.

“Find anything interesting in there?” he asked as he returned, handing you a big soft blanket. He also had a couple of large pillows he brought with him.

“You weren’t joking about liking to read. Have you read them all?”

“I’m making my way through, but pretty much, yes. They give me a nice respite after a long arduous day of work. That is when you don’t call for a little extra work.” Ezra winked and grinned, nudging you with his shoulder. “Here, let me start the fire and we can get out of these clothes before we catch our death from the cold.”

You began to peel off your now see-through white blouse while Ezra knelt down to get the fire going. Fire started and getting warm, he turned back to see you fully undressed and beginning to cover yourself with the blanket.

“Hold it just a minute there,” he said and gently opened the blanket up. “Just want to see this again right quick.” You blushed at being so exposed and admired so. You were fully naked and Ezra still clothed, staring at your body. You brought a hand up and brushed away the wet hair plastered to his forehead, revealing the little blond spot at his hairline.

“Okay, okay,” you said playfully. “You need to get out of those clothes too!”

“Yes, I will, I just had to take a nice good look for a minute. Your body is beautiful, dove. It needs to be admired, this marvel of a figure.” His warmed hands came to rub softly up and down your sides. He leaned down and kissed you gently, warmly. He pulled back and began to undress as well, you watching, in a daze from that kiss. You two had never kissed so sweetly before.

Now that the two of you were undressed and wrapped up in your blankets, Ezra muttered something about hot cocoa and went to his kitchen to prepare it. You took the pile of wet clothes and began to hang them on the grate in front of the fire to dry. Ezra came back with two steaming mugs and handed you one, guiding you to sit on the big comfy couch just in front of the fire. You cuddled up to his side as the two of you quietly sipped at you cocoa and watched the fire burn, its crackle filling the empty room.

You had drunk most of your cocoa, so you placed it on the side table and reached for Ezra’s mug as well. He looked at you a little confused.

“Let’s get a little closer to the fire,” you told him and leaned in with a peck to his lips.

You took a couple of pillows from the couch and threw them on the rug in front of you and went to lay down on them, looking back at Ezra for him to follow. He joined you, snuggling up behind you under your blanket. He reached up for a book that was on the side table and began to read to you.

“John Keats. ‘La Belle Dame sans Merci: a ballad.’ Have you heard of this one?” Ezra asked. You shook your head and he began.

“ O what can ail thee, knight-at-arms,  
Alone and palely loitering?  
The sedge has withered from the lake,  
And no birds sing.”

Ezra took your hand and kissed it, lips lingering for a moment before going onto the next stanza.

“O what can ail thee, knight-at-arms,  
So haggard and so woe-begone?  
The squirrel’s granary is full,  
And the harvest’s done.”

He kissed up your arm, lips leaving a small trail behind.

“I see a lily on thy brow,  
With anguish moist and fever-dew,  
And on thy cheeks a fading rose  
Fast withereth too.”  
Another kiss, further up on past your forearm.

“I met a lady in the meads,  
Full beautiful—a faery’s child,  
Her hair was long, her foot was light,  
And her eyes were wild.”

And closer, another kiss. This one on your shoulder.

“I made a garland for her head,  
And bracelets too, and fragrant zone;  
She looked at me as she did love,  
And made sweet moan,”

“Mmm, did she?” you moaned in response and ground back into his crotch. From your movement, you felt a twitch as Ezra’s cock began to get hard. Ezra kissed you a few more times, on your collar bone, the junction of your neck, your pulse point, just behind your ear.

“I set her on my pacing steed,  
And nothing else saw all day long,  
For sidelong would she bend, and sing  
A faery’s song.”

With this, Ezra put the book down and whispered lowly in your ear “I want to hear you sing for me” as he ground his hips into yours, and you pushed back to chase that friction. You were feeling so much for this man in this moment. How did you two get here? From harmless flirting to quick fucks here and there, to naked poetry reading in front of a warm fire in his cottage.

Ezra snuck his hand under the blanket and squeezed your ass, then slipped it between your legs and began to stroke his fingers at your entrance, rubbing your clit and slowly coaxing his fingers inside your warmth. All the while, Ezra nibbled at your earlobe and your neck, planting soft kisses on your shoulder and cheek. He was being so gentle with you that it made you sigh with contentment. Ezra fingered you until you were wet and open enough for him, light pants coming from your mouth.

Ezra had been growing harder and harder hearing the pleasurable sounds coming from you and feeling you get wet from his touch. He brought the head of his cock to your entrance, grabbing you hip, and torturously entered your wet, burning heat. You both let out a sigh when he bottomed out, staying like that for a moment.

“Baby, you feel extraordinary, you’re so tight.” Ezra finally pulled out nearly all the way and back in, just as painfully slow as before, but he was right, it felt so good.

His hand left your hip for your breast, kneading as he began to set a steady pace, fucking you in earnest. His soft kisses turned into rougher bites on your neck and shoulder, the pain mixing well with the pleasure.

“Ezra, you feel so good!” You cried out as his long, steady thrusts pounded into you harder and harder.

Ezra pulled out and turned you over to get on top of you. You brought your legs up to wrap around his hips and he wasted no time in continuing where he left off. Your arms were wrapped around his back, his body close to yours. You never felt so intimate with him before—Or anyone else, for that matter. You were completely lost in pleasure when you felt your climax begin to grow in you. His long steady thrusts hit that sweet spot in you every time, and soon enough, you came with a cry.

Ezra reached his climax, too, and made a quick decision to pull out this time, cumming all over your stomach with a groan while he pumped what remained out of his weeping cock. He marveled at the way his cum painted your fire-lit body, then leaned down to give you a final lingering kiss before he took an edge of the blanket and wiped off his mess. He fell back down and you turned to bury yourself back into his warm chest.

Entangled with one another, blankets strewn half covering your bodies, you felt so completely content. Ezra held you in his arms and kissed your forehead as you laid your head on his chest. He covered the two of you back in the blankets and reached for the book he tossed aside and flipped through to find where he left off.

Suddenly you felt something soft and furry brush on your uncovered feet. Looking up, you saw a black cat walk over.

“Ez, you have a cat?”

“Oh yeah, I haven’t told you about him? That’s Walt. He’s a good one.”

You stuck out your hand and he came and nuzzled it, taking to you faster than most cats have before. Ezra continued where he left off.

“She found me roots of relish sweet,  
And honey wild, and manna-dew,  
And sure in language strange she said—  
‘I love thee true’.”

You didn’t realize how tired you were and quickly fell asleep as Ezra read to you, his deep voice echoing deep in your dreams.  
~  
Your eyes blearily blinked open, squinting in the dark. You fell asleep, still on the floor and a chill starting to creep over you. You noticed the fire had gone out, embers glowing faintly in the dark and crackling in the silence. And no Ezra. You would have thought he would be cuddling up with you until you notice a figure looming above you.

It took you all of a second to realize it was Ezra, crouched down as his arms scooped you up. He held you close to his chest as he made his way to his bedroom quietly, walking in slow, steady strides as to not jolt you. Finally, Ezra set you down on the bed gently, moving slowly as he let you off onto the cool sheets. He crawled in behind you and brought the sheet up to cover you, wrapping an arm around your middle and pressed your back up against his front. His hand rested on your stomach and you placed your hand over his. Glad to be off the hard floor and in a soft bed, finally getting warm again, you let sleep take over once more.  
~  
You woke up feeling warm and refreshed, the sun shining through an unfamiliar window. You weren’t in your bed, and the smell from the pillow was comforting to you—A scent that wasn’t in your own bed, yet was familiar all the same. Lazily, you turned to see Ezra laying next to you, still asleep and his face peaceful.

You noticed a little tenting under the covers and brought your hand under, smoothing along his stomach and down to his growing erection. Once you reached it, you grabbed hold and a low, sleepy moan rumbled in Ezra’s throat. You moved your hand up and down his shaft, grip not too firm but enough to get him fully hard. You sat up and slowly pulled back the covers a little, just to expose Ezra’s body. You settled yourself comfortably between his legs and lowered your head to his groin and stuck out your tongue to lick a big wet stripe all the way up his cock, from base to tip. With that, a loud groan came from Ezra. You took him in your watering mouth and took his long, thick cock all the way to the base, not stopping until your nose touched his skin. You felt Ezra bring his hands down to your head, fingers softly threading into your hair. You pulled back and off and looked up to see him slightly awake now, head tilted down to look at you between his legs, eyes heavily lidded with sleep and lust but blinking awake little by little.

“Good morning, Ez.”

“G’ morning, dove,” came Ezra’s sleep rough voice. “And what a way to wake up.”

You smiled and holding on to the base of his dick, swirled your tongue around his reddened tip a few times.

His head fell and he sighed at that, fingers flexing in your hair but not grabbing. You sank back down again, hollowing your cheeks and using your hands to cover the base to relax your jaw some. You honestly don’t know if you’ve ever sucked a dick this big before, but you worked with what you had and took your time. You languidly bobbed your head up and down his cock, enjoying the feeling of his hands on your head and noticing his hips beginning to move with your motions. You brought a hand down to fondle his balls a bit, gently massaging them. Ezra let out a moan at your touch, breathing getting a little quicker

You popped off Ezra’s dick, a bit to his surprise, as he looked up quickly to see why you stopped. You crawled up over his body and straddled his hips, deciding that he was awake enough for this now. Ezra grappled your hips and you lined up his dick with your entrance and sank down. You held there for a moment to adjust yourself, then began to bounce up and down. You leaned down to kiss Ezra and he took the opportunity to roll you over to be on top.

“Best morning I’ve ever had,” he whispered and kissed you deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos would be appreciated! You can find me and this work on tumblr @lestrange2703 
> 
> Thanks Mai for the good brain and working on this chapter with me a bit ^-^ This is also your brainchild


End file.
